What you do to me
by N-AngelFire
Summary: Sasuke has a problem. He's in love with his best friend. He has an even bigger problem. His stupid Uchiha pride. Itachi walked by making the sound of a whip cracking, twice, before laughing aloud and dissappearing. SasuSaku AU oneshot


Its funny that after writing so much SasuSaku that this would be my first oneshot starring them. I think I've written every pairing BUT them for oneshots (okay maybe just SasuHina, and ShikaIno). I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and –insert hints about my two SasuSaku's in progress right now, both AU-

THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC! REPEAT NOT A SONGFIC!

**Disclaimer: You know… -mutters sheepishly-**

**-**

**-**

_**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City?**_

_**I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty**_

_**Yes you do**_

_**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**_

_**I swear its true**_

Sasuke Uchiha is an Uchiha and therefore emotionally constipated. At least, that was his excuse for being so unfriendly in kindergarten. He scowled at the teachers (so annoying), scowled at the students (so childish), and scowled at the food (so disgusting). While all the other children were playing in the sandbox, he stood by the fence watching cars go by. He ignored a certain obnoxious blonde's call for his attention, and pretended he couldn't hear the teacher asking him stupid questions (can you say your ABC's Sasuke?).

Then it happened. The phenomenon that changed his life.

-insert drum roll here-

Pink hair.

The first time he saw the girl he issued his fiercest scowl. This was a foe fit for an Uchiha. He stormed right up to the blushing girl and proclaimed, "That's a stupid hair color."

She blushed darker red. Her pink hair (ew, ew, ew) was held back by a pale yellow ribbon. She wore a little yellow dress, giving the impression of a sunbeam. "W-well…" she swallowed and seemed to suck up her courage "you have a stupid face!"

That was the first time in the history of the Uchiha family that one had ever been accused of having a stupid face. Sasuke blinked, taken aback. He didn't think she had it in her. Maybe outside of the stupid dress she wasn't such a stupid person after all. He reached inside his trousers pocket - "Here." – and handed her a crayon. Not just ANY crayon it was his favorite crayon in the whole world. Black.

The girl stared at the item for a while, not sure what to think. She slowly began to smile "My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha." He tilted his head as he eyed her curiously. She put the crayon in her pocket. "Let's be friends." He commanded.

Sakura smiled "Okay."

-

-

Fifth grade… that magical time when girls first start noticing that boys aren't too bad looking. Sasuke pushed his way through the school halls, a line of admirers in his wake. He found Sakura sitting against her locker and sucking on a lollipop.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" he was practically tearing his hair out with frustration. "I hate them!"

She shrugged and removed the bright red candy "Mom says not to use the word hate."

"Well I HATE them! HATE HATE HATE!" he roared.

"You want some candy?" she offered.

"No. I hate sweets, I hate fan girls, and I HATE GUM!" he lifted his shoe to reveal a sticky substance connecting the sole of his foot to the floor.

Sakura giggled a little. He was a little high strung these days "Want some ice cream?"

He fixed her with a look "I just said that I hate sweets."

"Well," she stood up as the final bell rang "I love sweets and you're rich and you're my best friend so I think we should go out for ice cream. Or else." She added threateningly.

"Or else what?" Sasuke's dark eyes challenged her.

She smiled a little too sweetly. She looked adorable in her blue denim overall's, not like he'd tell her that. "Or else I'll tell Ami that you're madly in love with her."

He paled "But I'm not."

"She doesn't know that."

Sometimes she expected him to get frustrated with her and leave her, but for some reason he put up with all her silliness and threats. "Fine," he didn't sound angry at all, just tired "Come on, I'll buy you a Sunday."

"Yay!" her smile seemed to take up her whole face.

Sasuke regretted that choice after she finished three giant sundaes and then demanded that he carry her on his back. She talked non-stop for the whole thirty minute walk until she finally fell asleep, her face pressed against the back of his neck, her breath heavy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see him. A couple passerbies's cooed on how cute they looked. Whatever.

She was his best friend, and it was worth it.

-

-

By Middle School Sakura was starting to recognize a pattern with her friend. He was a faithful friend, when they joined the neighborhood Easter Egg Hunt he stole eggs from other kids baskets and gave them to her. He never let her sit alone. He stuck to her like glue and scowled at the teachers (so annoying), the students (so childish), and the food (so disgusting). He especially scowled at the legions upon legions of girls who all lost their heart to his smoldering dark eyes and stunning looks.

Sakura on the other hand tried her very hardest to avoid negative publicity. Several times she had been attacked, yelled at, and lost female friends who all accused her of 'stealing Sasuke from me!'

She ran home crying and he would follow her. Her Mom just shook her head and smiled wryly as the boy raced straight up the stairs towards her bedroom. The boy was practically asexual; she had no worries about him.

"Why me?" Sakura sobbed into her pillow while he sat besides her, patting her back "Why can't I have ONE girlfriend?"

He didn't say anything. He was there, and that was enough.

-

-

High school came around, and with it a whole new cast of characters and all new drama. There were familiar faces from their childhood years. By then Sakura realized she would probably NEVER have a proper female friend. She stopped caring.

Everyone in his school worshiped his mysterious presence, his god-like looks, and what they perceived to be a bad-boy attitude.

Sakura propped her elbow on her desk and pressed her face into her open palm. The teacher was running late (again) and she considered sleeping through class and having Sasuke bribe the teacher (again). Aiko, a girl whom Sakura was familiar with but not friends with, seated herself in the desk to her right. She gave her a big smile "Hey Sakura, I didn't see you at the party last night."

"I was home." Sakura said absentmindedly. She and Sasuke decided to have a movie night, and then battled over which movie to watch before deciding on The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. "Did I miss anything?"

Aiko giggled, "No it was lame. I was hoping you would be there. You always seem so…antisocial… you know?"

"Nope."

Aiko huffed an annoyed little sigh. Sakura was ALWAYS like this in the mornings. Every now and then she would get a glimpse of the crazy, fun-loving girl that she tried so desperately to hide. Either that or she was just grumpy from a lack of coffee.

She was about to say something to the pink-haired girl when the classroom door swung open. She gaped. "Its Sasuke!" she said in a reverent whisper.

That same whisper spread throughout the class like a wildfire. He was literally the king of this school. A couple of the brave girls called out to him but he ignored them as usual, his eyes fixed on only one.

"Sakura." He tried hard to keep the amusement out of his voice. She was always irritable early in the morning.

She lifted her jade green eyes to meet his "Sasuke."

"Can I have your house key? I left my textbook inside the kitchen." He felt ashamed to say. He was too busy watching the movie and enjoying the sight of her turning all emotional to remember something so trivial as a _textbook._

Sakura rolled said eyes and began shoveling around the inside of her Louis Vutton bag (courtesy of her fabulously rich best friend). "Honestly Sasuke, how many times do we have to go through this? My Mom loves you to death but I think even SHE tires of seeing you creep around our house during school hours."

He didn't say anything. The ponytail she tied her silky pink locks in fascinated him. The hair was swept back to reveal the smooth skin of her neck. She had a nice neck, he decided, any vampire would be thrilled to take a bite. He jumped out of his small daydream as she pressed the keys into his palm. Why was he thinking about biting her? He shook his head sharply. He KNEW he shouldn't have taken her to see Twilight.

Sakura gave him a tight smile "Don't forget to lock the door behind you okay?"

"Hn."

"That's my boy."

He swept out of the classroom leaving a trail of broken hearts in his wake. All the girls let out a collective dreamy sigh. Sakura rolled her eyes.

-

-

It was in September of their junior year that something startling happened. A boy, handsome and rugged, asked Sakura on a date. She was too shocked to answer him coherently. After two minutes of babbling she managed to choke out an excited 'yes!'

Aiko and a few other girls congratulated her in the hall. She sighed and daydreamed about this boy all during class and into lunch break.

News had reached the Uchiha's ears in the form of the boy bragging to his teammates.

"No way dude!"

"Yes way. She said yes!"

"Wooow… isn't she like super elusive? I swear I thought Uchiha was banging her."

"I guess not. Lucky break huh?"

"I'll say! Sakura Haruno, wow dude! You'd better step up your 'A' game. Where you gonna take her?"

"I dunno man. Somewhere kind of classy, like her. God she's gorgeous."

"I still have dreams about her. Damn, well good luck man. You gonna try and hit that?"

"What will be will be."

It was about then that Sasuke slammed his fist into his gym locker, leaving a dent the size of a basketball in its metal surface. The two boys stopped talking. They were on the other side of the locker.

"What was that man?"

"I don't know, and I'm not about to find out. Let's get out of here!"

Sasuke's eyes were nearly pitch black with rage. He strode out of the locker room wearing only his gym shorts. Several girls fainted that day. He walked as a man with purpose. He stormed into the cafeteria, the twin doors slamming against their frame and gathering the attention of almost every student there. Every student but one…

Sakura smiled dreamily and hummed to herself as she swirled the spaghetti around her plastic white fork. What would she wear? She would have to ask one of the girls for tips on hair styling. It was all so exciting.

"Sakura." A deep, familiar voice snarled from above her.

She didn't lift her head "Hi Sasuke…" she sighed in delight "You won't BELIEVE what happened to me today."

The sudden joy and enthusiasm in her voice quieted his rage. Who was he to be angry when Sakura was clearly overjoyed? He felt his body cool by several degrees. The red seemed to disappear from the outline of his vision until all he saw was her. "What?" he asked lifelessly.

"Kiba asked me out today, and I said yes! I was so nervous when he asked me! I nearly-Sasuke!" she stopped mid-ramble. Her cheeks flared bright red at the sight of her best friend's toned upper half "what are you wearing? Or rather, what are you not wearing?"

Oh. He forgot about that. He glanced down at the flat planes of his stomach. "I forgot my shirt."

"How? Its freakin cold inside here!"

He really wanted to change the topic. "Can I have your spaghetti?"

"Um…" she finally managed to tear her eyes away from his chest "okay?" she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to.

He slid the tray away from her and plucked the fork out of her listless hand. It was after he took the third bite that she seemed to remember where she was. He scowled. His rage returned. That stupid Inuzuka had her head in a tizzy. She would probably fall in love with him, marry him and be miserable. He hoped that happened. It would serve her right for abandoning him! How could she so easily forget their years of friendship? Sure he wasn't the most cheerful of persons but he was her best friend. He loved her, and treated her nice, and let her drive his car, and-

Sasuke nearly choked on a noodle.

Wait.

That's right.

He let out a breath that he had been holding for several years.

He loved her.

-

-

Sakura's relationship with Kiba was short-lived much to Sasuke's relief. She came to his house crying. Itachi let her in and smirked secretively as she raced into his younger brother's arms.

"Oh Sasuke!" she sobbed into his chest. "Kiba he… he…"

Sasuke hated Kiba with every ounce of his being. There wasn't a part of him that held the least bit of compassion for that useless dog. He wanted to kill him right then and be done with it. As much as he hated the thought of that disgusting dog being with his best friend, he hated the thought of him hurting her even more. "What did he do to you?" he snarled, his dark eyes merciless.

The girl's crying stuttered before picking up full force.

They really made quite a scene in the foyer with guests behind them watching.

"Does this happen all the time?" he heard his mother's friend ask.

"Not ALL the time…" his mother made reparations "that's his best friend, they've been inseparable since kindergarten."

Because she was clinging to him and because he was OBLIGATED to wrap his arms around her he could feel her body stiffen. Oh yeah, she didn't know they had guests. She had just made a spectacle of herself (again). He lowered his head near her ear. Her soft hair brushed his face and he caught himself inhaling ever so slightly. "Don't worry, its just old family friends. They won't think worse of you."

That didn't seem to appease the pink haired girl at all. She pressed her face harder against his chest, clearly trying to morph into him. He chuckled lightly. "Sakura I would like you to meet our guests, Mr. and Mrs. Hihara." He said in a loud polite voice "Mr. and Mrs. Hihara meet Sakura."

He could feel the rage practically oozing out of her pores. She always complained that she looked gross when she cried. Due to circumstances she was forced to stop trying to absorb herself into her best friend. She pulled away ever so slightly. His grip on her did not loosen. "Hello." She said, smiling shyly, brushing a stray lock behind her ear.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as it was prone to doing these days.

Her large green eyes were shiny with tears and her hair was messy. She sniffled loudly. She never looked more beautiful.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Hihara wasn't an intimidating businesswoman as Sakura had imagined, but a small dark haired woman with a kindly face. She instantly liked her. "What's the matter? I heard a boy's name."

Sakura blushed a little and fully pulled out of Sasuke's arms. "I well, um…" she blinked in surprise as Mrs. Hihara gave her a comforting hug.

"Heartbreak is never fun to deal with my dear."

Mikoto Uchiha joined her friend in comforting the girl "Come sit down and tell us all about it while Mina (the servant) fixes us some tea."

Sakura wiped away a stray tear with a trembling hand. She glanced back at Sasuke who was staring at her with a strange expression on his face. He nodded once. She gave him a weary smile before joining the two women in the sitting room, leaving Itachi and Sasuke in the foyer.

Itachi was chuckling for some strange reason.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke snapped, not really putting any force into his anger. He was too busy conjuring up ways to kill Kiba without leaving any evidence.

"Nothing." Itachi said innocently. He walked by and just as he turned the corner he made the sound of a whip cracking once, twice, before laughing aloud and disappearing.

Sasuke decided that he hated his older brother.

-

-

Two days later Kiba limped into the classroom, and all Sakura could do was smile.

-

-

A year and a half later they were both far from smiling. She had received a once in a lifetime opportunity to train underneath one of the world's greatest surgeons, Tsunade, in a two year internship that could quite possibly lead to the beginning of her medical career.

She spent two weeks debating.

"I don't want to leave you Sasuke!"

His heart skipped a beat.

"But I don't want to miss this opportunity either."

His heart froze.

"Tell me what to do Sasuke, please…"

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't make the choice for her. No, please don't ask me.

"Sasuke…I can't, I don't know what to do! Please! You're the reasonable one in this friendship… tell me…"

He swallowed.

"Go. Sakura, just… go."

He hated himself just then.

-

-

He hated himself even more as she hugged him at the airport. Her bags were already loaded up, her parents were standing awkwardly to the side wiping away tears, and she was trying desperately not to cry and failing.

She pressed her face into his neck and breathed for the longest of times. He held her tight, trying to memorize every part of this moment. She tried to escape his grip but he wouldn't let her. Not now, not ever.

He made a mistake.

He realized that now. He should have told her how he felt about her. He should have said something the day that stupid dog asked her out.

He cursed his Uchiha pride and the hereditary emotion block.

Maybe things would be different. Maybe they would be dating, maybe he'd be finally happy. He'd never know now.

She pulled back and stared him in the eye, just like she did that first time so many years ago. She seemed to be saying 'im sorry,' and 'i'll miss you' all at once.

He kept her gaze locked by his. He never once faltered. He tried to say everything he had been holding in for too long now. 'I love you. I want to spend my eternity with you. Give me one chance and I'll treat you like you're the only woman on earth. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. You mean everything to me. Thank you for being my friend… I love you…'

Instead it came out something like this "Hn."

There! He did it!

That was anticlimactic.

Sakura smiled, squeezed him one more time, and stepped away. He let her. He watched, numb, as she disappeared through the terminal leaving him with her weeping parents.

"Hn." He said again.

"I know." Her father patted his shoulder in a manly bonding move "We'll miss her too."

And for once, someone actually understood him.

-

-

A year passed … followed by a few months and a couple days. It went by so slowly and yet quickly… it was painful hearing the ticks of the clock, like the swinging creak of a pendulum.

Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It had grown a little longer and a lot shaggier since he had bid his best friend farewell. She still called, she still emailed, she still sent him text messages… but it wasn't the same. He missed her presence, her warm smile, the way her eyes grew to the size of saucers when she did something stupid, and her nervous chuckle when she knew she was in trouble, her sense of humor, and the way she made him feel like he was the only person in the world.

He thought of her every day and sometimes in his sleep. He would wake up, panting to catch his breath, as the dream replayed in his foggy mind. Pink hair, bright green eyes, a soft touch, the weight of her body on his, her laughter…

God he was a fool.

He started his morning as any other morning. After staring for a long moment at an old high school picture of both of them together he trudged into the bathroom. He washed his face, and lazily combed his hair. He considered the stubble on his chin and chose to ignore it for now.

He didn't race out of his apartment. It was too early for that. He took his time and ate a bowl of cereal while staring out the window at a tree in the courtyard of the complex.

'Hn.'

He locked the door shut behind him and walked down the stairs towards his car which shone in the sunlight like a black diamond. He knew Sakura would have LOVED to drive this instead of his old car.

He unlocked the car door and climbed inside. He leaned his head against the leather headrest and exhaled. Another day… He started the car. The radio instantly came to life.

Hey there Delilah I've got so much more to say

_**If every single song I wrote to you would take your breath away**_

_**I'd write it all**_

_**Even more in love with me you'd fall**_

_**We'd have it all**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

Sasuke highly considered changing the channel to something a little less whiny and a little angrier. Then came the bridge, and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

A thousand miles seems pretty far

_**But they've got plains and trains and cars**_

_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_

_**Our friends would all make fun of us**_

_**And we'll just laugh along because**_

_**We know that none of them have felt this way**_

_**Delilah I can promise you**_

_**That by the time that we get through**_

_**The world will never ever be the same**_

_**And you're to blame**_

And suddenly Sasuke knew what to do.

-

-

Okay, so technically it might be a LITTLE illegal to steal your Father's private jet, even IF you personally know the pilot and bribed him into flying it. Sasuke left a note and a message on the answering machine just in case. He didn't want the air force gunning him down or anything crazy like that. He knew how protective his Father was of his toys.

The ride seemed to take eternity. He refrained from impatiently bouncing up and down in his seat.

"You sure are desperate." The pilot said through the little communications device.

"Hn."

The pilot rolled his eyes from the cockpit "Troublesome…"

-

-

They couldn't land fast enough. He couldn't unpack fast enough. He couldn't find a cab fast enough. It was like the world was moving extra slowly just to make him angry. Finally a black vehicle with the words 'taxi' painted on the side screeched to a halt. Sasuke stepped over the curb and climbed in before anyone else could try and share. He called out the address to the grizzly driver and leaned back against the strangely sticky chair.

Finally. He was going to make things right. It was never too late to learn right?

He certainly hoped so.

-

-

Sasuke Uchiha is an Uchiha and therefore emotionally constipated. At least that was his excuse as he stood silent at the doorway of Sakura's office. She had an office now, with her name printed on it. She had told him so on the phone, of course, but it never seemed real.

Doubt slowly infiltrated his mind. What was he doing here? This was all a mistake. He was just her best friend. He stopped himself mid-thought. He was an Uchiha, dammit! He would march through that door, throw Sakura on her desk, and kiss her senseless.

Satisfied with his new plan he knocked twice.

"Come in!"

Her voice was nearly his undoing. Two nurses, clearly beginners, walked by taking their time to appreciate the sexy stranger in a black jeans and a wife beater. They admired his physique and giggled to each other.

Sasuke felt ill. He had to do this otherwise he'd spend all his life with a woman like THEM.

He didn't want them. He only wanted Sakura.

He opened the door.

-

-

Sakura's life was perfect, well almost perfect at least. She had the job she wanted, the internship she wanted, and she was in New York. She quickly befriended some of her fellow nurses and started spending her weekends partying with them (after finishing any additional paperwork of course.) She attended Radio City Music Hall performances and went to the Central Park Zoo. She went to the strangest restaurants, one in which the servers dressed and behaved as ninja occasionally stealing her silverware without her notice, and lived the high life.

She was making good money. She had impressed Tsunade. She was going to one of the top medical schools around. She was going to be a surgeon. She was living the dream…almost.

She tried dating. The first time was with a really nice guy who insisted on wearing his sunglasses all the time. At first it was pleasant, but by the time he showed her his bug collection she was running out the door.

The second was with a fellow student. He was friendly, kind, but a little too obsessed with his work. Eventually he left in the middle of the night to join Tsunade's rival across the world.

The third was, intense. He was like a man possessed by his work. All he did was sculpt beautiful figures and blow them up. He insisted that THAT was the true meaning of art.

It was then Sakura decided to give up dating for now.

None of them really suited her needs and what she wanted in a perfect man. She wanted someone quiet and attentive, someone who would listen to her and make her feel important. She wanted someone sweet and caring, someone with a similar sense of humor. She didn't want the perfect man, she wanted someone who she could be imperfect around and still feel loved. She wanted someone good-looking; she was still a young adult! She had time to be shallow. She wanted someone who would enjoy every little moment with her rather than try to impress her with expensive dates and elaborate gifts.

When she thought about it, she realized she wanted someone like Sasuke.

She nearly fell out her chair. The whole class turned.

Tsunade sharply whirled away from the blackboard "Is there a problem Miss Haruno?" she asked dryly. She had spent a whole week going sober and was in a TERRIBLE mood.

"N-no ma'am…" Sakura gave her best disarming smile. She knew how grumpy her teacher could get.

_Sasuke._

She hadn't talked to him a few days. She wondered how he was doing. From what he told her last time she knew he was going to co-own the family company with his older brother. She tried picturing him in a suit and snickered. He really hated that tuxedo he wore to prom.

Her eyes softened in a daydream.

"_Come on Sasuke! Please?" Sakura pleaded, she stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyes. They were both sitting on her bed watching mindless reality TV as the evening waned outside. "I really want to go! Mom got me a dress and everything!"_

_Sasuke grunted. He kept his eyes on the images on the screen. "Why don't you just ask your precious Kiba to take you?" he sneered._

"_Kiba and I broke up, you jerk!" she punched his arm._

_He tried not to wince. Damn, but she could pack a punch. He also tried not to be smugly overjoyed by the lack of Kiba in his life._

"_Please Sasuke…" she resorted to downright pleading. She grabbed his face, roughly forcing him to meet her eyes "I really want to go to prom… with you…" she added._

_Those last two words sealed the deal for him. "Fine."_

_He climbed off the bed and left. She fell back on the bed, clutching her pillow to her chest, and began to laugh._

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke 'borrowed' his Dad's limo and purchased a tuxedo. He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had to admit, he looked good. Was it good enough for Sakura though? He swallowed loudly. He had never felt so __**human**__ in his life. As an Uchiha he always considered himself a little above the norm, yet here he stood fretting in the mirror about a date that could change their relationship._

_He called upon his Uchiha pride and walked out the room._

_-_

_-_

_She was stunning. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but stare. She smiled shyly at her best friend. "You don't look too bad yourself." She said coyly, trying not to play with the fancy twist her Mother had put in her hair._

_He extended his arm mutely and escorted her to the ball._

_They danced to slow songs and even tried a few upbeat songs before deciding it was a waste of time. He brought her refreshments and pulled out her chair for her, she smiled and laughed and had the time of her life. She suggested that they take a picture for old time's sake._

_They stood in line with others looking upon the attractive couple with obvious envy. She poked fun at the cheesy balloons and streamers which decorated the gym. He smirked in response to her jokes and kept her close by his side._

_They stepped up to take the picture. The photographer lifted her head and grinned at her friends. "Wow, just wow! I always knew you two would get together. You make such a cute couple!" Tenten gushed, embarrassing the couple further._

"_Uh… we're not together, I mean not like that- you know? We just… friends…" Sakura flailed._

_Tenten nodded understandingly. "Ah, understood." She winked "You two have such great chemistry though."_

"_If we wanted your advice we would've asked you for it." Sasuke all but snarled to hide his growing disappointment. Didn't this constitute as a date? Wasn't she supposed to, I don't know, fall in love with him?_

_She leaned up close to him "Thanks Sasuke." She whispered and gave him a wink of her own._

_Sasuke exhaled. _

_It was worth it._

_-_

_-_

"SAKURA!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk, jolting the girl out of the memory "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"Whoa…pms…" Sakura muttered, "Yes? What was the question?"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "Never mind…"

-

-

It was a fairly busy day at the hospital. She attended three surgeries, wrote notes, and attended the patients in the children's wing. A few were there for the long run and were happy to see her familiar face. She played with them for a while before remembering the stack of paperwork on her desk.

She said goodbye and collected herself. She waved hello and smiled at patients and her fellow workers.

"Sakura!" she stopped short. A woman with short dark haired hurtled herself towards her "Are you leaving?"

"Oh no! I still have a ton of paperwork to do." Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Why?"

Shizune sighed in relief "Oh good… I was wondering if maybe you could cover for me?" she tried her best to look innocent as she offered a new stack of papers to her friend.

Sakura's eyes widened "What is this?" she asked, startled.

"Tsunade put off a lot of work because she's… well… dry." Shizune sounded embarrassed "And I can't do it tonight. I kind of have a date."

"Really?" Sakura's expression of shock turned to one of excitement "I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy?"

Shizune lowered her head and mumbled into her collarbone.

"What?"

"I said…Kakashi…"

"EEEEEEK!" Sakura's cry could be heard down the halls. She hugged her friend and nearly knocked over the stack of papers in the process "I can't believe it! I'm so excited! You and Kakashi! Who would've thought?"

Shizune blushed a little and transferred the papers into her Sakura's hands. "It's just a date…" she muttered.

"It's not JUST a date! It's the start of something new!"

The older woman's dark eyes narrowed "You've been watching High School Musical again haven't you?"

Sakura smiled innocently "Maaayybeee…" she said in a sing-song voice "Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of all this paperwork. You go have fun with your new boy-toy."

"What about you?"

Sakura blinked and took a stumbling step back "Huh?"

"You're always at the hospital," Shizune pointed out "don't you have a boyfriend? Surely a beautiful girl like you has a love life."

Sakura had been faced with this question several times before. She repeated the answer she had prepared for such a moment "The Hospital is my love-life. I have no need for distractions, not when I'm so close to my life's dream."

"That's good and all but… aren't you lonely?"

"Nope." Sakura answered as truthfully as she could, even as her heart cried out opposite "I have good friends like you and Tsunade and all the other people who work here."

"Sakura," Shizune said in a disapproving motherly voice.

"Don't worry about me Shizune. One day I'll find the right guy, but if he truly loves me – he'll wait."

Shizune watched Sakura disappear around the corner into her office. She folded her arms tightly and shook her head. "I certainly hope so."

-

-

The paperwork was taking longer than Sakura expected. She leaned her forehead against the desk and groaned. Why had she agreed to this again? Then she remembered the smile on her friend's face. Oh yeah…

The hospital was quiet. She hadn't heard an ambulance rush in since earlier that evening. She whispered a short prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. When the people were safe, she was happy.

Her conversation with Shizune echoed in her mind. She had sounded so sure of herself even to her own ears. She didn't want to tell Shizune that yes, she longed for such companionship. No, she hadn't found the right guy, or maybe she already did but left him behind… It didn't matter now. Life had moved on for the both of them. She was a promising young nurse and Sasuke was the business leader of possibly the world.

She couldn't be happier.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

'_Probably a nurse needing my assistance.'_ Sakura thought, disgruntled. She sat straight and fixed her hair which had fallen out of its holder. She smoothed down the fabric of her clothes and slipped on her Doctor's jacket. There. She looked professional and in charge and like everything she wasn't.

"Come in!" she cried out, trying her hardest to sound cheerful.

The door creaked open. She lowered her eyes and pretended to scrawl something on a piece of paper. She cleared her throat, tucked that annoying lock of hair behind her ear, and looked up.

She gasped, the sound much louder than she anticipated.

"Sasuke?" she asked disbelievingly. Maybe it was a phantom or someone who looked a whole lot like her best friend. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks. Maybe she should lay off the sake and sleeping pills. Maybe-

He took a step forward. Then another one, his eyes never leaving hers. "Sakura…" he uttered her name like a prayer. "Sakura."

"Sasuke!" She jumped out of her chair and scrambled the papers in her rush towards him. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the junction between his neck and shoulders. She inhaled deeply. "Sasuke! I can't believe it!" she sounded close to tears.

Sasuke was very still for a moment. He slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her slender waist. He was used to having her near him. They slept in the same bed up until middle school. She always hugged him when she was excited. She used to demand piggyback rides when she was hyper. This was different though, because she was no longer a child and his feelings for her were those of a man.

He pressed a soft kiss on her hair. "Hey."

She jumped back a few steps and assumed her doctor pose, taking him in. "Wow… you've changed."

He looked at her longer pink hair, her curvy figure, the maturity in her face, and the stress which was just visible from beneath her green eyes. "You too."

She found herself at a loss for words. She was suddenly aware of what he was wearing (or not wearing). "Um… you, I mean we- I mean why are you… uh…you've been working out! You look good! Not like that, I mean its not like I'm hitting on you because that would be weird and um…" she looked around her small office desperately "Cough drop?" she offered. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and her cheeks turned bright red. What a stupid thing to say…

Sasuke smiled. Not smirked, or grunted, or had a facial muscle spasm, he actually SMILED. "I've missed you…" he said, his voice much warmer than Sakura remembered.

She grinned up at him in response "I've missed you too."

It was worth it, he realized, even after his internal debate outside her door. It was worth knowing that she had missed him too. Maybe she didn't miss him as achingly as he did she, but just to know she thought of him was enough.

_Just do it you coward! _He mentally berated himself once more.

Sakura noticed a change in his eyes. Something in their expression caused her heartbeat to race and her stomach to twists in knots. "Um…" she began to babble nervously ", -whichsucksbecausewe'reBFF'sandBFF'sdon'tcrushoneachother,-"

Sasuke's soft lips on her own cut her off. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was kissing Sasuke, for God's sake! Wasn't that practically like incest even though she just babbled her feelings for him? He began nibbling on her lower lip and that was when her train of though veered off the track and crashed.

Her fluttering fingers traced his jaw line and finally buried themselves in his soft, soft hair. God how she had envied his hair! He pressed his lips to hers more insistently, trying to get her to deepen the kiss. His warm body pressed against hers, yet he wasn't close enough for her.

His kisses were hot and demanding, they made her toes curl and her head spin. She stumbled back another step but he stayed close with her. The back of her knees hit the desk and she promptly sat down on it, separating them for a moment.

He stared at her, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took, his eyes darker than they had been before.

Sakura raised an uncertain finger to her lips. They were puffy. She blushed. She had just kissed her best friend! What was going on with the world?

Her eyes met his and she saw the uncertainty there. _'The right man,'_ she mused to herself _'whodathunk?' _All previous thought went out the window. She snagged his hand, forcing him to come closer, and then dragged his head down to meet hers.

-

-

"So now what?" she asked, leaning her face into his chest. They were both lying on the broad surface of the desk, Sasuke's previous plans having been fulfilled. He traced his finger along the length of her spine and back up again, making small content noises in the back of his throat.

He was content to just lie there till the end of the world. "We'll go out to dinner, tell our parents, and see where it goes from there."

"That's it?" she demanded raising her head a little "You mean you don't really have a plan?"

"I'll pay for medical school."

"You promised you were going to anyway! Remember seventh grade?"

He rolled his eyes. She had him there. "You'll probably have to marry me."

She gaped for a long moment. Her heart fluttered ridiculously. Was he proposing or just being an arrogant ass? "I-is that a promise?"

"That's a demand." He shifted a little and his side pressed into something hard. Irritated he released his grip on her waist and removed the offending object. He stared at the object. "Is this?"

"Hm?" Sakura hummed a little lazily "Oh, well… I always keep it with me…" she blushed a little "It reminds me of you, and that first day…"

Sasuke twirled the black crayon in his fingers. It was a little used and the paper was loose but it was still his old lucky crayon. "I didn't know you were that sentimental." His voice was incredibly smug.

She rolled her eyes at Sasuke (annoying) and the nurses peering in the door at her (so childish). She tilted her head up and kissed him. Just as he started to lean forward she pulled back and gave him her impish grin.

He glared at his best friend, his everything. "Hn."

Her grin broadened "Hn. Indeed."

His cell phone rang just then. He picked it up only to get chewed out by his furious father about 'irresponsibility' and 'stealing my poor baby!' Sakura giggled the whole time and finally cut Fugaku's speech short with a chirpy 'hello.'

His Father would probably take thousands of dollars out of his account as punishment.

Sakura pressed her face into his neck and sighed a little as she talked to his father on the phone.

It was worth it.

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

**-**

**-**

**End Story**

**I'm not so sure about the ending, but I know the journey has been fun. I hope you enjoyed this fic, don't forget to review, it'll be a great early B-day gift for me don't you think? **


End file.
